Pegasus Oneshots
by Not2Cool
Summary: From Joemily to Paelen and Chrysoar arguing - little plot bunnies I couldn't get out of my head. Rating 'cause I'm paranoid
1. Going for a Walk

Emily kissed her father's cheek before leaving the banquet for some peace and quiet.

A long, aimless stroll across the swaying fields of Xanadu seemed nice right about now - especially after such a long day. She hadn't intended for Joel to trail along behind her, but couldn't find fault with the hand he slipped into her's.

"Leaving without me?" He teased gently.

"Tired, I suppose." Emily laced their fingers.

"It is getting late." Joel said. "You don't seem to keen on going to bed, though."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "What gave me away?"

"Your bedchamber is _that_ way." He tossed a vague finger over his shoulder.

"Hmm." Emily clucked her tongue. "Is it?"

Joel's eyes twinkled. "Going for a walk then?"

"Want to come with?"

"I think that's already been decided for me." Joel held up their intertwined hands. "It's not like I can escape."

"Ah, I've got you trapped!" Emily laughed. "You'll have to keep me company now!"

Joel leaned in to plant a quick kiss on her cheek, his eyes shimmering playfully. "What a tragedy."


	2. I cannot feel my legs!

Paelen rubbed his eyes and yawned, his half-awake mind wondering distantly why his legs were numb. He sat up to find a rather large winged boar slumbering, belly-up, on his shins.

"Chrysoar!" He groaned, shoving weakly at the massive body. "You are crushing me!"

The boar gave a snort that may or may not have been an indication he was awake.

"Chrysoar!" Paelen tried again, pushing harder this time, but even his Olympian strength was not enough to even make his friend budge. "Chrysoar I cannot feel my legs! Please move!"

The boar gave another snort - he was most definitely asleep.

With an undignified whine Paelen fell back into his pillow, folding his arms across his chest as he stared at the ceiling a long moment. The process did nothing but to allow him to wake up fully, and in turn only be more annoyed at his predicament.

"Chrysoar..." He lifted his head to look down at the sleeping boar.

The boar, in response, did absolutely nothing. He didn't even bother to snore this time.

Returning his head to his pillow, Paelen counted the minutes with his aggressively tapping finger until the finger in question felt as if it might fall off from use.

"Alright." Paelen sat up completely again. "I am done now, Chrysoar. No more. You are going back to sleeping in the floor and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind!" He pushed at his friend once more. "Wake _up_!"

Chrysoar gave another discontented snort, and promptly rolled over - the wrong way.

"Chrysoar!" Paelen yelped, dodging the hoof that came towards his face as he was shoved back into a horizontal position. "Chrysoar, no! Now you really are crushing me!"

The boar gave a vaguely annoyed puff of breath, adjusting only slightly, as if on purpose, until his elbow dug in just below Paelen's rib cage.

"Ow!" Paelen cried. "Chrysoar, that hurts! Move!"

He shoved at the boar's stomach with all he had, but it wasn't much the way his arms were now awkwardly angled. He did manage to move Chrysoar however, if just a little bit - enough to make the winged boar's head lose it's resting place and dangle slightly off the bed.

The change in gravity startled Chrysoar awake, and he shot to his feet - one foot in particular stabbing into Paelen's stomach.

Chrysoar looked around wildly, blinking at his surroundings, snorting and frowning.

"Chrysoar..." Paelen wheezed. "Get... off..."

Chrysoar took longer than the young god would have liked to get around to looking down, and even longer to discern that he was the cause of Paelen's cringing expression.

He stepped off his friend and plopped down in a for once empty spot on the mattress. " _Sorry._ "

"I hope you are!" Paelen sat up slowly, still hugging his stomach. "I _still_ cannot feel my legs, you do know!"

Chrysoar tilted his head quizzically.

"You were sitting on them!" Paelen complained. He released his stomach with one hand to rub his knee pointedly. "What ever happened to staying on your side of the bed?"

" _It is a one person bed._ " Chrysoar reminded guiltily.

"And you stay on your side of it!"


	3. It's not what you think!

Paelen and Emily returned from exploring the outer reaches of Xanadu laughing and pushing at each other playfully, pausing to frown at Joel, who was standing on the steps to Vesta's temple, arms folded and brow deeply furrowed as his narrow eyes pinpointed their arrival.

"Is something wrong?" Emily asked, her smile immediately melting as scenarios began to run through her mind. "Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone's fine." Joel muttered. "Where have you two been?"

"Out exploring." Paelen said. "We've added nearly three square kilometers to our map of Xanadu."

"Exploring." Joel huffed. "And you were out exploring yesterday too, I suppose? And the day before that? And the day before that? Alone?"

"I am quite sure Emily could defend us against any threats." Paelen said.

"No offence Joel," Emily said. "But Paelen is right - I _am_ the Flame."

"That isn't what I meant." Joel grunted, his scowl only deepening.

"What?" Emily tilted her head, her own frown deepening as well. "What do you mean?"

"You know."

"No, I actually don't."

Joel put his hands on his hips, then, when that didn't seem to be what he wanted after all, folded them back across his chest, more aggressively this time. "You two." He jerked a nod at the pair of them. "You've been wondering off together for weeks now, don't think I haven't noticed!"

"Joel," Emily sighed. "Are you seriously just lonely? Feeling left out? Is that what this is about? For heaven's sake, you could have just _asked_ to come with us!"

"Yeah, right." Joel snorted. "'Feeling left out' - yeah, act all innocent."

Emily and Paelen exchanged confused looks.

"I do not understand." Paelen said. "What is wrong, Joel?"

Joel spun on him. "You stay away from Emily!"

Paelen startled back at the volume, eyes wide, and Emily jumped between the boys.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" She held her hands up for calm. "Joel, what the hell? Paelen's your best friend - and mine!"

"Friends." Joel grumbled. "Sure. 'Friends.'"

"Wait a second..." Emily stared at her boyfriend in disbelief. "You think..." She glanced to Paelen, who was no less confused than the start of this whole thing, then back to Joel. "You think... Paelen and I..."

"What else am I supposed to think?" Joel cried. "You've been going off with him for nearly a month now! Stargazing and exploring and who knows what else! You were bloody _holding hands_ when you came back yesterday!"

"You know good and well I was helping him heal a dislocated shoulder from a fall." Emily folded her arms to match his stance. "This whole thing is just silly, Joel, and you should be able to see that - Paelen is our best friend and you need to get your head on straight this minute or I'm leaving you to sort this thing out on your own."

"You're dumping me?" Joel burst.

"You idiot!" Emily rolled her eyes. "Leave you for however many hours it takes for you to think through how dumb your little accusations are and come apologize!"

"But-but-"

"Okay," Emily tossed up her hands. "I guess that's how things are going to be. Paelen, come on. Joel, go rant in a mirror or something and come find us when you're ready to have a sensible conversation."

Both boys gaped at her as Emily took Paelen's wrist and tugged him after her, around Joel and into Vesta's temple.

Emily plopped down on a bench in an empty room, and Paelen sat down awkwardly beside her.

"Uh... Emily?" Paelen tried after a minute. "Can you... explain what just happened?"

"Joel thinks I'm cheating on him," Emily sighed. "The blockhead."

"Cheating." Paelen frowned. "What does that mean?"

Emily shook her head. "It means... he thinks you and me are secretly... girlfriend and boyfriend."

Paelen was quiet a moment as that sank in. "Oh." He said, his voice a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah, oh," Emily let out a low whistle, lacing and unlacing her fingers to pass the time. It took Joel a whole thirty minutes to appear, head down, hands fiddling at his chest, in the doorway - a good ten minutes earlier than Emily had been expecting.

They stared at each other a moment - or rather, Emily and Paelen stared at him, and he stared at the floor, cheeks a deep red.

"Well?" Emily prodded finally. "Have you got something to say or not?"

"I'm..." Joel's cheeks flushed deeper. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"You've been thinking this a whole month you said." Emily chewed her lip.

"More or less." Joel said quietly. "I... I should have talked to you sooner, Em..."

"Mm hmm." Emily nodded slowly.

"And I... I should have thought through everything before I..."

"You don't say?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"I... I'm sorry, Em." He sighed. "I... I was really stupid... I know you probably think I'm a total idiot right now, and you wouldn't be completely wrong, I just... I got so angry and then I didn't think and I just..." He looked up, the faintest hint of tears in his eyes. "Can you forgive me?"

Emily hummed, still frowning. "I'll think about it... You still have to apologize to Paelen - you did just scream in his face out there for, as you see now, absolutely no reason."

Joel gave a small nod, but could only bring himself to look at Paelen's feet. "I'm... I'm sorry Paelen. I wasn't thinking. I... I..."

Paelen looked to Emily for instruction on how to respond.

Emily sighed. "I suppose you made a mistake... mind you a huge one. And while you're still the biggest, dumbest idiot I ever have met..."

Joel pried his eyes up to her again, hopefully this time. "You... you'll forgive me?"

"Not entirely." Emily said. "But... yes, for now."

They stared at each other a long minute, the corner's of both their lips twitching in faint smiles.

Paelen looked between the two of them. "Do humans do this often?" He asked.

Emily blinked. "Do what?"

"Fight." Paelen said. "And then... become friends again so quickly? The gods could hold a grudge for centuries for a misdeeds far less."

Emily and Joel exchanged another wispy smile.

"I suppose we do." Emily decided. "And I for one like it. I think holding a grudge so long would drive me mad."

"I'm glad you like it." Joel laughed nervously. "Because I, for one, think not being forgiven for so long would drive _me_ mad."


End file.
